Relieve the Tension
by lynnmichelle
Summary: With Vala in town the sexual tension surrounding the temporary 5 member team of SG1 is high. What can be done to relieve the tension? NOTE: This is rated M for language & Adult Sexual Situations Nothing explicit though! Note Not Sam Jack or Daniel Vala
1. Chapter 1

Relieve the Tension

Spoilers for Season 9.

Rated M/R for Language and Adult Sexual Implications. Short Chap but Chap 2 will be up as soon as I type it up.

* * *

Daniel knew that something had to give. Since Vala had arrived on Earth she had done nothing but flirt mercilessly with every person she came across although her particular attention seemed to be on him. Yeah, she flirted some with Cameron too, and even bumped hips with a cute smile on her face playing basketball with T'ealc today. However with Daniel it was like she was tormenting him with her sexual innuendos just to see how far she could push him.

The other night she had been in his bed when he arrived at his quarters dressed in some skimpy sleepwear. Even though she bugged the shit out of him, it took everything he had in him to resist her advances and get her to leave his quarters. But God! How much he had wanted her to stay. Looking a her lying seductively on op of his sheets, licking her lips, reminded him of their brief encounter on the Prometheus. She had tasted so good and had been the most sensual lover that he had ever had and he knew that she had a wild sexual abandon that he was scared he couldn't satisfy. If he were brutally honest with himself, that was one of the main reasons that he continued to reject her. His fear that he would eventually bore her.

After she finally left that night, he was so turned on that he couldn't sleep without exorcizing her from his mind in the only way he knew how. He was sure that she was across the hall at that moment smiling to herself knowing the depths that she would make him sink. But he would not give in to her and the sexual tension surrounding SG-1 just continued to build the longer Vala was part of the team.

He wished that she could be sent away but because of the damn 'linking' they had gone through, she couldn't be much farther than down the hall before they passed out needing once again to be reunited.

And now Sam was back at the request of General Landry. After Jack had left the SGC to go to Washington, Daniel knew that she had hoped that they would finally consummate their relationship. But it was as if they had missed their chance and things just didn't click for them when they went to Jack's cabin in Minnesota. They had spent so long pretending that their relationships was platonic that they were finding it near impossible to change the reality of their situation. Both her mind and body were ready to take the next step and now, back at the SGC, her frustration, both mental and physical were visible to those who knew her well. Daniel had thought than when she returned to the field, fighting the Ori, that any excess energy would be burned off but that did not appear to be the case.

To make things worse it appeared that Cameron Mitchell had always had a soft spot for Sam which only intensified upon her giving him the Medal of Honor after the Antarctica mission. From Cameron's perspective there had never been any chance of it leading to anything since everyone involved in the Stargate Program knew that Sam and Jack were meant to be together – eventually. San was oblivious to Cam's feelings.

But now she had returned with no ring on her finger and no smile on her face. By hearing the conversations of his SG-1 colleagues, Cam knew that all was not as they had hoped it would be and he blatantly let Sam know that he was available if his services were required.

To say that the sexual tensions within SG-1 was running high was a huge understatement.

So lying there in bed in his quarters, Daniel was as horny as hell and something had to give. He could almost feel him being pulled towards Vala as if his senses were heightened to feel Vala's needs. And what he sensed right now was that she was incredibly turned on and this affected him at the most base level. Throwing a shirt on over his sweats , ensuring that it covered his arousal, he left his quarters and made his way down the corridor towards Vala's room and whatever might greet him there. He knew he was weak, but at this point he just no longer cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Relieve the Tension**

Chapter 2.

Spoilers for Season 9.

Rated M/R for Language and Adult Sexual Implications.

Please see Author note at the end of the Chapter which will explain where the idea for this fic came from and what I ask of you the reader J Thanks

**

* * *

**

As Daniel reached Vala's quarters, he could hear music playing. He put his ear to the door and thought he heard voices beneath the sounds of the song. He backed away wondering if it was his imagination or could Vala be with someone? He turned to walk away when an intensely sensual feeling hit him and he shuddered with the sensation it gave him. He had to know what she was doing or he would never sleep that night.

Maybe she was by herself, in which case that could lead to a great deal of fun for both of them. If on the other hand she was with a military guy from the base he could get his ass kicked, so he would make his next step carefully. His brain was telling him to walk away but his other brain was telling him that Vala was having fun and he wanted some too. Especially after all the teasing she had put him through since her arrival.

Daniel pulled out the card key that opened Vala's quarters and stared at it. He had been given it since she was officially in his charge while on base. He would never have dreamed of using it before but shit happens, he thought, as he quickly swiped the card through the reader and slowly, quietly, opened the door.

He stepped in quickly and closed the door behind him with a soft click not heard by anyone in the room over the sound of the music coming from the CD player in the corner. At once, Daniel's senses were assaulted. The smell of sex was heavy in the air which was not surprising when combined with the moans and whimpers coming from the bed against the wall. The rhythmic tones of Jimmy Hendrix invaded his head as he stared without moving at the bed.

There was nothing frantic about the sexual tableau that faced him but the passion was unmistakable. He could see Vala's dark hair as she threw her head back as the loving assault on her body continued. He watched as her breasts were fondled and nipples licked. He noticed that her fingers were wet. She moaned in response to the shudder she felt and smiled. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she had a twinkle in her eye as the exploration of her body continued.

Here lips hungrily sought out those of her mate and crushed them with an obvious renewal of desire. Tender touches were interspersed with grinding hips and Daniel stood entranced by the coupling on the bed. He had never witnessed anything so erotic in his life and couldn't believe that watching the raw sex between the pair on the bed could excite him so much. He had never considered himself to be a voyeur but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Daniel was contemplating moving over to the bed to join them when Vala looked up and for the first time saw Daniel watching. She caught his eye over her lovers shoulder. She showed no surprise that he was there, watching them, and exhibited no embarrassment that he had walked in on her love making. Without taking her mouth from the shoulder she was kissing, she silently asked his intentions.

He looked at Vala's lover and then back at Vala. He caught her eye and almost imperceptibly shook his head. She immediately understood. He would have been willing but the 'third' involved wasn't the right person. She knew that the equilibrium of SG-1 would change irreversibly and could understand why Daniel wouldn't risk that to scratch an itch.

Not only did she understand, but respected it and nodded, her eyes smiling.

Daniel knew she would visit him later to discuss what he had witnessed and also knew that she would keep it to herself that he had been in the room. She turned her attention back to her quest and Daniel noticed that the two bodies were now moving as one to the rhythm of the music and took it as his cue to leave.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he smiled. Even though he was more turned on now than when he had entered the room, he had a bizarre sense of satisfaction. Things may in fact improve now for SG-1. And if nothing else came of this encounter, at least Sam and Vala had found their own way to relieve the tension.

The End.

* * *

A/N So this little fic came into my mind having noticed a thread on the Gateworld website – the "Vala/Sam Thread" and it's discussion of how they would react to each other once Sam returned in Season 9.

Now if you don't like the pairing at the ending of this fic, fair enough, but please don't flame simply because of that. However, all feedback on the writing, good and bad is welcomed especially since this is my first M rated fic. Thanks.

BTW – For all you Sam/Jack shippers out there, my husband assures me that he wouldn't be too unhappy to find out what Sam has been doing in his absence!


End file.
